User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Bleach Reveals: Light Novels and Databook Translations
Been some time since I've written a blog, but after doing some research into the recent Bleach light novels, Can't Fear Your Own World and We do Knot always love you, I felt like some of this juicy information might end up lost on account of Bleach wiki not bothering to list any of this shit. There are a lot of interesting tidbits and happenings that occur in these novels, so I figured I'd make a masterpost here that lists all the interesting reveals and whatnot. Hopefully it sparks some interest in Bleach again, for those of you not following the light novels. Now, some background on these novels. Can't Fear Your Own World is written by Ryohgo Narita, the author of Durarara, but it was stated that he is being advised by Kubo and the stuff in the novel are all stuff that is seen and approved by Kubo himself. So, not only is the base information being supplied by Kubo, but he is also the one approving the stuff that goes into it, so we can safely assume the information within the novel is canon. WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU is co-authored by Makoto Matsubara and Kubo himself. Now, Matsubara is actually the co-author on a lot of the older Bleach light novels, so he's worked with Kubo for a long time and thus I can say this novel's contents are also canon. Both of these novels take place after the war with the Quincy, so between the end of the war and before the final two chapters of the manga, so it answers a lot of questions that the manga failed to deliver on, so I hope you find the stuff interesting. If anybody wants to read Can't Fear Your Own World, the first volume is translated by a girl named MissStormCaller on tumblr, she has all seven parts translated there. Volume 2 of that LN is being released sometime in the coming weeks, I believe, and there has been some translated previews on that one, so I'll try to post them here when they are out. Now, full disclosure, I'm not posting an in-depth list of everything in the novels, only what I think is interesting and otherwise noteworthy, as well as stuff that may answer questions left unaddressed in the manga. So, again, if you want to look into everything, go to MissStormCaller for the LN translation. In addition, I have found some interesting information from one of the Bleach Databooks, UNMASKED, which I will also post here too (that Bleach Wiki can't be bothered with). So, let's begin. Note: I'm going to bold the info points that I personally find really interesting, just so they don't go unnoticed. Also, forgive some of the grammar here, I'm copy/pasting a lot of these from the reddit forums that gathered the information up together neatly. I'm lazy, sue me. Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume 1 *'Yhwach's corpse is the new Soul King.' Squad Zero put a lot of barriers and seals into it and transported him to the Soul Palace. It is heavily implied that something similar happened to the old Soul King and that Yhwach is not gone for good and still has an influence over the world. His body parts may also possibly be alive. Of course no one knows what actually happened between him and Kazui, why it happened and what the consequences will be. *The general population doesn't know this. They were told that Squad Zero successfully protected the Soul King and that he never died. *'Shunsui and Ichibee initially planned to make Ichigo the next Soul King.' They would have cut him up. Shunsui didn't like it much, Ichibee didn't care. He only trained Ichigo for that in the first place and honestly didn't expect him to win. He joked that it would be a bit boring if Ichigo could not speak for all eternity. It was luck, because Yhwach had decided to change his plans and absorb the Soul King, that saved Ichigo. That's also what the soul tickets were there for. *The history and origins of Soul Society are all based on lies. Aizen states, before being sealed away again, that "the time will come when Soul Society and Shinigami will realize they are being shaped by a dangerous illusion." *Several days after Yhwach's defeat Aizen is imprisoned back into Muken. There is a new chair. He wants to speak with Ichigo, but Shunsui and Urahara did not let him under suspicious pretense. Shunsui in general was rather adamant about Aizen not talking much and being sent to Muken as quickly as possible. Hisagi brought up Tosen and he and Aizen talked about the true nature of Tosen, why he killed him and the original sin of Soul Society. Shunsui eventually ended the conversation and sent him back. *'The ancestors of the five noble families committed an original sin regarding the Spirit King and it is their will that Squad Zero obeys to, not the Spirit King. It's one of the reasons why Aizen was so angry at the end of Deicide. Shunsui himself hates the ancestors.' *Squad Zero actually died, but was revived with the same trick as Ichibee. The reason for this is that they are kinda fused through the Oken with the Soul Palace. *Nel rescued Harribel, who was transported alongside the rest of Yhwach's castle to the Royal Realm. Grimmjow, Nel, and Harribel witness the creation of Yhwach's corpse into the new Soul King, with Harribel saying she understood why "that man" Aizen hated the Soul King so much. *The Quincy of the Wandenreich are now living in Hueco Mundo. Their relationship with the Shinigami improved and is entering a new age thanks to the death of both kings. *Lille survived the fight against Kira and the destruction of the Seretei and caused trouble for several days. Eventually the birds were removed from the Seretei. They are presumably living in Hueco Mundo alongside the other Quincy. *Orihime's power has three limits: She can't heal someone who had mortal wounds for a long time, though the exact time frame is unknown, at least the duration of a night, was no problem for her. She can't revive someone whose body and Reiatsu are gone. And of course her mental will and stamina. *Ichigo got his powers back within a short time. *Tosen knew the truth behind Soul Society, it's why he sided with Aizen in the first place. *Komamura is still a wolf. *Ryuken is financing Uryuu's studies, but beyond that their relationship and what happened to the dads after their sons got jobs is not known. *'The Tsunayashiro family is the fourth member of the five grand noble families.' *Tosen's friend is called Kakyou. Her husband Tokinada was a minor member of the Tsunayashiro family and thus not punished by the law for his crime. *Tsukishima cannot create new people in memories. He can only insert himself and/or replace others. This implies that the cousin he replaced in Karin's and Yuzu's memories was Uryuu and grandfather Rin was an alias of Soken. So Ichigo first met Uryuu during the funeral of Soken. He can't remember though. *'Ginjou was innocent.' A Shinigami was sent to assassinate him. That Shinigami killed all of Ginjou's friends and Ginjou killed him in a fit of rage. Finding out about that plus the truth behind the Shinigami badge led to him rebelling. He went to the Seretei during the final arc in order to know the truth. But thanks to the Kamikake Ukitake was dead and could not speak. Ginjou still doesn't know why someone would want to assassinate him. It's implied the order came from high above. Ukitake is a major suspect and Ginjou believes it was him, but so far there is no confirmation. *Hanatora was the one who healed Urahara's eyes. His brother Seinosuke is alive. He is medical attendant for the Great noble families. *Shino (the female partner of Yuki, that Ichigo saved in the beginning of the final arc) is the little sister of Ikkaku. Her full name is Shino Madarame. Shino and Ikkaku lost their parents at a young age in the Rukongai. Ikkaku decided to become a Shinigami and Shino followed him. He was immediately accepted into Squad 11. Shino had to go to the academy first until she was accepted into Squad 13. *'The earthquakes that the death of the Soul King caused, led to the rise of several religious end-time sects.' *Yukio became the boss of his company after six months and thanks to his experience with Ichigo in the final two arcs, he decided to use it to help humanity and make a better world. *Yukio is visited by the sister of the leader of the religious cult. The woman was a main benefactor for Yukio's company. She wants him to join. He refuses because he believes she just wants his money. She leaves but gives him a calling card "Religious sect: X-cution". Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume 2 *The Tsunayashiro family were the record keepers of Soul Society, prior to the creation of the Great Spirit Library. *Tokinada destroyed an ancient tablet with info on the original sin committed by the five families. *Urahara mentions that Hikone, a person from the first volume that possessed the reiatsu of Shinigami, Human, Quincy, and Hollow, must be a lot like Ichigo. He also says there are sometimes people that are born complete hybrids like that, and he says Ginjo Kugo is one of them, meaning Ginjo must also have Quincy lineage. WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU *Orihime was the inspiration for Ichika's name. Her favorite flowers are strawberry flowers (which actually has nothing to do with Ichigo) and she made Rukia a strawberry flower veil for her wedding or something like that. *Orihime dropped out of college because of money issues. She works for a Bakery. She and Riruka are Bffs now. Riruka has become really Tsundere for Orihime. *Ichigo asked Orihime out after Rukia's wedding. *Ichigo and Uryuu are university buddies. Both study medicine. *Rukia's captain haori was originally supposed to be Kaien's. *'There is now social service for the poor in Rukongai.' Was started by Shunsui and the little girl from C46, who likes Kira. *Kira's undead life is one of pain and agony. The hole in his chest wasn't closed because of heat regulation, but Mayuri fixed that issue. He means oil occasionally(?). He teaches at the academy. Thanks to a misunderstanding Sui-feng believes he and Yoruichi had an affair in the teacher's lounge. She didn't react well. *Yoruichi teaches also. She lives in the Seretei. She doesn't visit the human world anymore and sends Sui-feng whenever she needs something. She also only rarely talks to Urahara. *Yachiru is Kenpachi's Zanpakto spirit. (confirmed now) *Soul Society was in complete ruins. They lost 3000 men, which is half of their manpower. Many high ranking officers died. *'There is now a internship system for the academy.' Komamura's nephews are part of it. Komamura is a wolf and can't speak. He lives in the mountains with his family. Officially he is KIA. *Mashiro defended the academy during the invasions. *Rangiku destroyed the debris from Gerard's fight, so that it won't fall into the Seretei. *'The blood war was named the Great Soul King Protection War.' Officially Squad Zero defeated Yhwach and successfully protected the Soul King. Most people believe the propaganda and think the Soul King never died. Those who know what happened with Yhwach are not happy and the first sparks of rebellion ignited and they (like Kira and Yoruichi) start to question what else is just fabricated lies. *Tatsuki is an instructor at the dojo. And since there used to be rumors a year ago, I'm gonna state it right now. She and Keigo are not dating. Tatsuki probably doesn't even swing that way. *Riruka is a designer at Yukio's company. Jackie works there too and helps third world countries. Yukio is also Chad's sponsor. That bit is from the manga, but it got lost in translation. *Isane knew that Unohans was the Kenpachi. She misses her a lot and it's again implied that her relationship with Unohans wasn't just platonic (another book stated that she was deeply in love with her). *'Shunsui is doing many reforms.' UNMASKED Databook *Starrk's "Colmillo" ability can create many different types of weapons, not just swords. *Both Yammy's physical strength and Reiryoku increase tenfold when he enters Resurreccion. His subsequent transformation is activated when Yammy becomes 10x angrier. His power increases in proportion with his increase in size. Even from this point on, he can still get angrier, grow even larger and therefore become more powerful. *As implied in 13 BLADEs, Gin's Bankai can indeed grow as long as he told Ichigo and at the speed he claimed, although it doesn't always do this. This is because these properties exist only as decoys to hide Kamishini no Yari's true abilities. Apparently, when Gin first used it to slice those skyscrapers, it did indeed reach 13km. Gin's Buto technique is designed to make full use of KnY's apparent speed. Buto Renjin has double the speed and attack power of Buto. Few attacks can match Buto Renjin's attack power (it literally says the attack power is "incomparable"). *'Aizen is an "envoy" who was sent to complete the "sublime purpose" of taking the Spirit King's place and creating a new world. As such, the consciousness of becoming a divine being was born within him.' *Aizen's Millon Escudo (the barrier he put behind his neck) is, as the name implies, made up of 1 million El Escudo barriers (remember that Shunsui failed to completely break just one El Escudo, so even if Ichigo was wearing his Hollow mask he wasn't going to get through this.). *'Fragor is actually a bullet made of of compressed Reishi', not Aizen's spirit energy as the wiki claims. There's nothing particularly special about Ultrafragor. It really is just Fragor x6, just compressed into a ring shape so the opponent will be hit from all sides. *'Aizen's Final Fusion is the form of a God, and is not at all related to Shinigami and Hollows.' *Ichigo is connected to the severed chain of Tensa Zangetsu with his Reiatsu. That's why the Hollow could summon the blade to his hand. This is simply a power that Ichigo has, it is not a technique. *Ulquiorra is implied to be the only Espada who can possibly obtain a second release. Just like how Ulquiorra's Resurreccion, Murciélago, transforms him into something resembling his original Hollow form (same with all Resurreccion forms), Segunda Etapa transforms him into the original form of his species. Ulquiorra subconsciously understood this, which is why he never showed it to Aizen despite being so loyal. This form is also the origin of Ulquiorra's "nihilism". * Yoruichi's Cat Form: "A power she gained as a result of her removal from the Shinigami." Conclusion As I said, if I find any more information, I'll post it here. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 07:25, January 16, 2018 (UTC)